Quand un ange passe
by lasurvolte
Summary: Il se drogue, et il s’en fout, bientôt il va mourir alors… Enfin à moins qu’un ange passe…sasunaru, et placé dans notre monde


**Titre :** quand un ange passe

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** l'ange blond n'est pas à moi, le brun camé non plus Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto... Il en a de la chance celui là…

**Résumé :** Il se drogue, et il s'en fout, bientôt il va mourir alors… Enfin à moins qu'un ange passe…

**Genre :** Angst… Et puis j'ai replacé Naruto et Sasuke dans notre monde . POV Sasuke

**Couples :** un léger Kakairu dans le fond (je pensais pas un jour faire du Kakairu, aussi léger qu'il soit, mais voilà les choses changent ). L'autre couple je vous laisse le soin de deviner qui c'est

**Note :** je sais que ça fait vraiment un scénar pas vraiment original, mais j'en ai rêvé la nuit, et pour me vider la tête je l'ai écris… Merci de pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes, cette chose est purement abstraite

* * *

Une piqûre, juste une… Et puis non, encore une… Et encore une… Allez une dernière…

Pourquoi est ce que tout à coup le monde brille ? Oh, je me sens mal, je crois que je vais vomir… Où est passé mon joins ? Putain, j'ai la tête qui tourne… Il fait froid dehors, bordel. Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait aussi froid… Pourtant y a un gros soleil, pourtant tout le monde est en tee shirt, pourtant c'est la canicule… Mais il fait froid, je gèle… Et puis ma tête cogne… Je ne capte plus rien de ce qu'il se passe autour… Ahah, peut-être est-ce la fin… Je vais quitter ce monde… Est-ce que je vais m'envoler comme un oiseau, déployer des ailes brisées depuis trop longtemps ? Mouais, à mon avis je vais crever comme une vieille loque et mon corps pourrira ici, jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide à le ramasser et le jeter…

Je rigole, je suis même mort de rire, cette situation est vraiment trop comique… Je ferme les yeux et puis je les rouvre, non finalement je vais mourir les yeux ouverts, c'est plus drôle. Je vais claquer les yeux ouverts pour fixer une dernière fois ce monde de merde et le provoquer… Va, saloperie, tu m'as vu assez souffrir, mais je ne baisserai pas le regard…

Soudain un ange passe… Il est si beau, il vient me chercher ? Il est tellement beau qu'on dirait le soleil, il brille tout autour… Où alors j'ai tellement d'héroïne dans le sang que j'hallucine. J'essaye de lui dire « bonjour petit ange, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Viens tu chercher une merde telle que moi ? », mais j'ai la bouche pâteuse et rien ne sort. L'ange lui me dit quelque chose, il crie même, il semble inquiet, mais je ne comprends rien. Il fait de plus en plus froid, alors c'est ça mourir : voir un ange et avoir froid… C'est plutôt pas mal, si j'avais su je me serais arrangé pour en finir plus tôt. Mais j'étais lâche, j'ai toujours été lâche… Devant la vie, devant mon frère, devant mes ennemis et amis, devant tout le monde et même devant la mort. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai plus peur, parce qu'il y a un ange près de moi… Alors je me laisse aller, je me laisse emporter… Je vomis je crois, et je vomis encore… Un goût dégueulasse dans la bouche… Et merde même ma mort est pourri finalement. Je gerbe encore… Et puis c'est le trou noir.

J'ouvre les yeux… Putain, je suis encore en vie… Je le devine tout de suite à l'envie irrépressible que j'ai de cracher tous mes boyaux. Je ne sais pas où je suis, donc je me laisse aller par terre. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ça aille un peu mieux. Je suis crevé, comme si j'avais jamais dormi dans ma vie, alors je me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

C'est par à-coup que je me réveille, j'entends des fois quelqu'un parler au dessus de moi, mais mes yeux sont trop lourds, alors je les garde fermés. D'autre fois je sens que quelqu'un me fait boire, alors je laisse entrer l'eau dans ma bouche, et je me sens revivre. Revivre, bordel, mais j'ai pas envie de revivre, je veux partir, mourir, putain… Mais quel est le connard qui essaye de me maintenir en vie ? Donc quand je réentends cette voix au dessus de moi, j'ouvre les yeux de colère, je vais étrangler ce trou du cul, cette saloperie, cet enflure, ce…

L'ange…

Il est devant moi, et il me regarde en souriant. Il est tellement beau quand il sourit que j'ai l'impression qu'il réchauffe chaque parti de mon corps… Il ouvre la bouche, il va parler. Je suis tout ouïe, je n'ai jamais bien entendu sa voix, toujours trop dans les vaps, mais là ça va, je suis conscient, alors quand il parle, quand le son de sa bouche parvient à mes oreilles, j'ai la confirmation, c'est bien un ange. Une voix si belle, si pure, si innocente ne peut venir que de là.

- Je suis content de voir que tu es réveillé…

Attend minute, faut pas que je me laisser avoir. Ange ou pas, je ne suis pas mort, et ça c'est sa faute. Alors j'essaye de parler, de l'engueuler, de lui dire qu'il aurait du me laisser dans mon trou. Au début c'est un espèce de gargouillis qui sort de ma gorge, puis petit à petit j'arrive à prononcer des mots.

- Pourquoi… m'as-tu sauvé… Merde, je voulais crever… Putain… Connard…

Son sourire ne s'efface pas, il approche sa main :

- Ne me touche pas…

Et la retire.

- Je suis désolé.

Il s'excuse sincèrement, et toujours en souriant. Ca fait un putain de siècle que personne ne s'est excusé… et d'ailleurs il me semble que personne ne s'est jamais excusé. Et pourtant on m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et là tout à coup quelqu'un s'excusait. Un ange en plus. Et tout ça parce que j'ai refusé qu'il me touche.

- C'est bon…

- Peut-être que tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du te sauver… Mais maintenant c'est trop tard Alors j'aimerais que tu restes ici quelque temps… Si tu veux bien…

J'hallucine, l'ange m'offre un toit, et il me demande si je l'accepte, mais bordel bien sur que je vais accepter.

- Tu me dois bien ça, putain, alors j'accepte !

L'ange semble heureux de ma réponse. Même vraiment heureux. Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux bleus merveilleux semblent s'emplir d'une joie immense.

- Je m'appelle Naruto

Naruto… Naruto… Je n'oublierai jamais ce prénom jamais.

- Et toi ?

- Sasuke

- Soit le bienvenu chez moi alors Sasuke

Putain, je dois rêver, moi ? Je suis le bienvenu quelque part. Je m'assois sur le lit. Et remarque que je suis habillé… Habillé avec autre chose que mes vieilles gaupes troués…

- Je t'ai changé… Tu t'étais vomi dessus alors…

- C'est bon…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas jeté tes habits, je les ai lavés, et recousu…

Il a même nettoyer et recousu mes habits… C'est pas un rêve, je suis encore dans un tripe à l'héroïne là c'est sur.

- Tu peux te lever ?

- Euh… Je crois…

Je pose les pieds par terre et essaye de me mettre debout, mais retombe aussitôt. Je tombe sur l'ange… Il me retient… Et continu à me sourire. Une chaleur immense s'empare de mon corps… Mon cœur se mettre à battre plus vite que la moyenne… J'ai soudainement envie de rester dans ses bras, ses bras ouverts et qui m'accueillent. Alors je me sers contre lui… Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et murmure à mon oreille :

- C'est bon, tout va bien se passer maintenant…

Attend minute, mais qu'est ce que je fous moi ? Je suis entrain de m'attendrir ou quoi ? Putain, merde, faut pas que je me laisse faire comme ça. Alors je le repousse :

- T'es pas ma mère, vire !

Mais pas moyen de tenir sur ces fichus jambes, alors j'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son aide. Il me fait rentrer dans une autre pièce… Une petite cuisine… Mais drôlement chaleureuse la petite cuisine. A croire que quand on est chez cet ange, enfin chez ce mec, on se sent comme chez soi. Il m'aide à m'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un vieil handicapé. Il sort un pot de ramens qu'il vient de réchauffer et me le donne à manger… Super… J'ai trop la dalle… Je me jette sur les ramens et je dévore tout.

- Je suis content de voir que tu as de l'appétit.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier, mais son sourire ne s'efface pas pour autant. Il semble comme éternel…

Après m'avoir fait bouffer il m'emmène dans la salle de bain…

- Tu peux te laver tout seul ? Ou tu veux de l'aide ?

J'y crois pas, il me demande si je veux qu'il m'aide à me laver… Et en plus y a aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non

- Barre toi, je peux me laver tout seul

- Comme tu veux…

Il me laisse seul…

Après avoir pris une douche assis sur un tabouret, vu que mes jambes me font encore défaut, je mets les sapes qu'il m'a filé, et je l'appel, il me reporte jusqu'à la chambre et me recouche. Je m'endors presque aussitôt sous le sourire de l'ange qui me regarde… Qui me regarde comme si j'étais moi-même un ange… Connerie, moi je suis un torchon qui viens direct des voix de l'enfer…

Voilà comment tout commence, et maintenant je vis avec cet ange… Je n'ai pas recommencé à me droguer, même si j'ai cherché à obtenir de la drogue, il m'en a toujours empêché, sur ce coup là il était plutôt sévère, c'était peut-être les seuls fois où j'l'ai entendu lever la voix.

Et puis je me souviens, la première fois que j'ai fait une crise de manque… Il a paniqué, il courrait partout sans savoir quoi faire, il m'a même proposé de manger des ramens… Puis il a finit par juste s'asseoir à côté de moi, et me serrer dans ses bras, me serrer fort fort fort. Alors la douleur était moins terrible, ça faisait moins mal… J'ai pensé que si j'avais été en centre de désintox on m'aurait sûrement attaché à mon lit, et j'aurais finis par craquer, me barrer et retomber dans la drogue… Mais chaque fois qu'il me serrait comme ça, chaque fois qu'il mettait ma tête contre son cœur, chaque fois qu'il murmurait des mots gentils à mon oreille, alors toutes ces fois là j'ai juré de ne plus y retoucher, jamais… Il était le plus efficace des remèdes…

Un jour pendant une de mes crises j'ai fondus en larme, j'avais pas pleuré depuis tellement longtemps que je pensais être asséché, mais là pouf tout à coup j'ai tout lâché… Devant toute cette tendresse qu'il me donnait j'ai pas pu me retenir… Et j'ai parlé, j'ai pas cessé de parler, j'ai tout déballé : ma misérable vie, mes rêves, mon unique but, ma descente en enfer, tout… Et il m'écoutait, il m'écoutait et il me consolait… Il ne m'a pas jugé quand j'ai dit vouloir tuer mon salop de frère, que je voulais me venger de cette vermine qui avait tuer mes parents, il ne m'a pas jugé quand j'ai raconté le nombre de meufs que j'ai fait souffrir en les foutant dans mon lit et me cassant le lendemain, il ne m'a pas jugé quand je lui ai raconté avoir tabasser des mecs et m'être fait cogner moi même, avoir racketter pour me payer ma drogue et en avoir revendu… Il a juste posé son front contre le mien en mélangeant ses larmes aux miennes… Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il pleurait, il a répondu qu'il avait de la peine pour moi parce que c'était très dur ce que j'avais vécu, alors qu'il pleurait parce qu'il voulait m'aider à oublier, m'aider à aller mieux…

Et le pire c'est qu'il faisait tout ça sans rien me demander en échange et toujours en souriant… Même quand j'l'envoyais bouler, quand je le traitais de tous les noms, quand je le repoussais, ou quand je lui hurlais dessus… Ce petit ange était tout pour moi, il était comme une nouvelle famille, il remplissait le vide que j'avais ressenti toute ma vie, et il fut bientôt clair pour moi que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui… J'étais amoureux, amoureux fou, de Naruto, de mon Naruto, de mon ange…

Une fois, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait sauvé. Il a juste sourit, sans rien répondre… Mais ses yeux s'étaient remplis de tristesse tout à coup… J'ai immédiatement su qu'il cachait quelque chose. En y réfléchissant… Il ne m'avait jamais rien raconté sur lui… Tout ce que je savais de lui c'est qu'il vivait seul, qu'il adorait les ramens, et qu'il était la personne la plus gentille et la plus belle qui puisse exister dans ce monde maudit. Moi qui lui avait tout dit, tout, qui n'était rien de plus qu'une ancienne loque remontée des voies de l'enfer, avais-je le droit de tomber amoureux de lui, avais-je le droit de lui demander de me raconter sa vie ? Je ne savais pas… Mais il fallait quand même que je lui demande :

- Naruto ?

- Oui

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur

- Peu importe la question ?

- Peu importe oui. Si c'est important pour toi d'avoir une réponse alors demande moi

Voilà il était toujours comme ça, si c'était important pour moi alors il ne disait pas non…

- Comment c'était ta vie à toi ?

Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, pour la toute première fois vraiment, son sourire s'effaça… Putain merde, j'm'en veux là, Naruto sourit…

- Ok, c'est bon tant pi, me dis pas…

- Nan ! T'as le droit de savoir… Ecoute, à côté de ta vie c'est tranquille, crois moi

Le voilà à nouveau avec son sourire… Mais comparé à celui de d'habitude c'est vraiment tout petit, tout petit…

- Bon je suis né orphelin, jamais connu mes parents… Alors j'ai grandis à l'orphelinat… J'avais pas beaucoup d'amis là bas, j'étais toujours seul, vraiment très seul. Les autres me détestaient parce que d'après eux j'étais super bizarre, je souriais même quand on m'insultait, et enfin… Ils m'aimaient pas quoi… Et puis un jour quelqu'un a bien voulu de moi, il s'appelait Iruka et il est venu m'adopter. J'étais à ce moment là le gosse le plus heureux du monde crois moi. Iruka c'était comme un vrai père, il était toujours gentil, attentionné, il s'inquiétait pour moi et m'offrait toujours des ramens quand ça n'allait pas. Le problème tu vois c'est qu'Iruka penchait du mauvais bord, il était homo, il avait un copain, Kakashi… Et manque de bol les assistantes sociales l'ont su… Ca à fait un tapage d'enfer, les journaux en ont parlé pendant des semaines, et tout le monde dans la rue regardait mon père de travers… Et pour moi… Hop retour à l'orphelinat… Les homos n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de gosse, point. Retour à la case départ, me voilà à nouveau tout seul, plus encore même puisque comme j'avais vécu chez un homo, tout le monde me fuyait comme si j'avais la peste. Et ceux qui me fuyaient pas m'en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, même les tuteurs de l'orphelinat m'en faisaient baver. Alors quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai trouvé un boulot et je me suis barré, j'ai pris ce petit appart que tu connais… Ca fait un an maintenant… Et puis un jour je rentre du boulot et je te croise… Tout seul, assis sur un morceau de carton, à sniffer je sais pas trop quoi… Et je sais pas pourquoi je me suis vu… Tu étais tout seul aussi… La solitude ça tue. Et toi t'étais entrain de te tuer avec de la came… Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de moi à part peut-être Iruka, et j'étais vraiment triste, triste, triste… Alors quand je t'ai vu… Je me suis senti un peu mieux, je n'étais pas le seul à être seul. Donc je passais toujours par là, et toujours tu étais là. Et puis la dernière fois tu étais en overdose… Je me suis décidé… Il fallait que je bouge, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir là… Et le reste tu connais…

Alors il avait été seul toute sa vie… Ok, il n'avait pas vécu ce que j'avais vécu, mais il avait été seul tout comme moi… Il connaissait la douleur de la solitude, l'impression que personne n'a besoin de nous, que même ce monde n'a pas besoin de nous. Ce petit ange blond a vécu la douleur, et il a continué à avancer dans le noir en souriant… Je pensais qu'il était ma lumière, et finalement c'était moi qui étais sa lumière… Je le regardais, le scrutais… Et mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules.

- Attend ? Attend pourquoi tu pleures ? Ca va pas ? Tu as faim ? Si tu veux il reste des ramens…

- Non, Naruto… Naruto, ce sont des larmes de joie… Merci Naruto, merci, merci...

Il me regarde sans comprendre avec un air ahuri.

- Je n'ai rien fais…

- Si, tu as tellement fais… Naruto… Tu m'as sauvé, et tu ne t'es pas contenté de sauvé mon corps, tu aussi sauvé mon cœur et mon âme… Ton sourire tous les jours, ta présence et tout ça… Tu ne m'as jamais repoussé malgré mes colères, tu ne m'as jamais jugé, tu t'es occupé de moi tout le temps, tu es resté près de moi… Et maintenant tu te confies à moi… Tu me parles… Et je me rends compte que j'ai servi à quelqu'un pour une fois dans ma vie… Et qu'en plus j'ai servi à la personne la plus importante à mes yeux aujourd'hui, celle en qui j'ai le plus besoin…

Il rougit… Il est tellement mignon, avec cet air innocent et ses joues rouges… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui, de poser ma tête sur son épaule, et de continuer à parler :

- Naruto, tu es tout pour moi, tu es la lumière qui me fait sortir de la nuit. Tu es la gentillesse même, l'innocence et la beauté… Tu es un ange, tu es si pure Naruto. Et moi je suis sale, si sale. Malgré cela tu m'as accepté…

Je m'accroche à lui, comme si tout à coup il allait s'envoler, comme si j'allais me réveiller et découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que j'ai tout halluciné…

- Je t'aime, je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime… Putain, c'est fou comme je t'aime, je n'aurais jamais cru aimer un jour, ni aimer à ce point… Laisse moi t'aimer, laisse moi rester toujours près de toi, même si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, laisse moi juste pouvoir toujours me lever le matin et savoir qu'un sourire m'attend. Et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, et je sais aussi qu'il devrait m'être interdit de t'aimer, mais…

Il me repousse, non, ne me rejette pas, les larmes coulent de plus belle. Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour que je me taise, ensuite il le passe sur mes larmes pour les essuyer, je frémis. Ce contact est si doux, bourré de tendresse…

- Sasuke, écoute moi… Je te remercie moi aussi…

Voilà qu'il me remercie, alors que tout ce que j'ai du faire depuis que je le connais c'est pleurer, ou l'envoyer balader.

- Grâce à toi j'ai pu comprendre qu'il existait dans ce monde des gens plus mal que moi, et puis j'ai pu t'aider toi, te sortir de l'enfer… J'ai pu être présent pour toi… Et puis tu t'es intéressé à moi, tu m'as demandé de te raconter ce que j'avais vécu… Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te connaître, de t'avoir rencontré… Tu n'es pas sale Sasuke, tu n'as juste pas eu de chance… Alors je te remercie de ne pas être repartis, de ne pas avoir préféré la drogue à moi, et surtout, surtout je te remercie de m'aimer, de m'aimer comme tu m'aimes… Merci Sasuke… Toi aussi tu es tout pour moi, moi aussi je t'aime comme un fou…

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ces phrases… Naruto caresse ma joue, puis s'approche doucement de moi… Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes… C'est merveilleux comme je me sens bien, c'est merveilleux… Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres qui font rempart et j'ouvre la bouche pour la laisser entrer. Que le temps s'arrête et nous laisse là. Tous les deux bouche contre bouche, cœur contre cœur… On a déjà vécu trop de trucs mauvais… Alors que la vie nous laisse tranquille, que le destin ne s'acharne pas… Je t'aime mon petit ange, je t'aimerai toujours…

Fin !

Sasuke : je me drogue ?

Naruto : je suis un ange ?

Sasuke : je vis sur un morceau de carton ?

Naruto : Kakashi a réussi à trouver un copain ?

Sasuke : je pleure ?

Naruto : j'ai recousu quelque chose ?

Sasuke : je remercie Naruto ?

Naruto : Sasuke me remercie ?

Sasuke : on frôle carrément l'impossible là…

Naruto : ouaip

L'autatrice : vous vous plaignez alors que vous finissez ensemble et qu'en plus on ne partage pas votre intimité ? Peut-être que vous préfériez une deathfic

Naruto : finalement c'est cool

Sasuke : ouaip … Rien à redire…


End file.
